


Imperiled

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Manip, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Rope Bondage, cupid's arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cannot escape cupid's arrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperiled

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
What is love, when one cannot take the brunt of it all.  
  
The mighty arrow that pierces your heart and soul.  
  
It leaves you in a state of confusion, but wanting more.  
  
For to be loved by one man, makes the pain of cupid's onslaught a mere memory.  
  
Yes, what is love, but a most wonderful thing.

Chapter End Notes


End file.
